Bedtime Bear (Original)
Summary Bedtime Bear is one of the ten original Care Bears who originally appeared on American Greetings greeting cards in 1982. As his name would suggest, he can most often be found dozing off at just about any place or time. However, when the situation calls for it, he can be dependable and is always willing to help out those who need it. It is his duty to make sure everyone on Earth and in the Care Bear family gets enough sleep and dreams peacefully. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A to High 7-C, possibly 7-A Name: Bedtime Bear Origin: Care Bears Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Magical bear Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Enhanced Senses (Able to hear cries of distress on Earth even while up in Care-a-lot or the Forest), Extrasensory Perception (The symbols on their stomachs flash whenever there is danger or someone struggling with caring nearby), Flight (Via cloud car), Empathic Manipulation, Telekinesis, Power Nullification, Purification (Types 1, 2, and 3), Light Manipulation (All Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins are able to create light and hard light constructs), Energy Projection, Body Puppetry, Morality Manipulation, Teleportation, BFR (All Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins have the ability to send others to Care-a-lot or the Forest of Feelings), Non-Physical Interaction (The Care Bear Stare has harmed No Heart's shadows, the Spirit, and the Spell), Cloud Manipulation, Creation, Homing Attack, Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Resistance to Willpower Manipulation (Members of the Care Bear family were able to withstand exposure to the rainbow crystal for far longer than any humans could before succumbing to its effects), Madness Manipulation (Type 2, the Spirit was unable to turn anyone within the Care Bears' vicinity uncaring or crazy), Chaos Manipulation (Unaffected by Dark Heart's passive chaos creation) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to members of the Care Bear Family who launched a spaceship into space) to Large Town level+ (Should be capable of harming Professor Coldheart), possibly Mountain level (Helped fight the Spirit, who caused a massive cloudquake). The Care Bear Stare ignores durability against evil beings. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to Grumpy) Lifting Strength: Class K (Even the weakest Care Bears can easily lift, move, and bend clouds) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class to Large Town Class+, possibly Mountain Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level to Large Town level+ (Should be comparable to the likes of Grumpy and Swift Heart), possibly Mountain level (Endured a swipe from the Spirit's tendrils) Stamina: Below average Range: Below average melee range, several kilometers with the Care Bear Stare. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above average (Successfully infiltrated No Heart's castle without alerting anyone and devised a clever and effective plan to wake up everyone affected by the sorcerer's sleeping powder) Weaknesses: Constantly sleepy, though this rarely causes issues in situations which require his full attention. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Care Bear Stare:' An important tool and the primary form of defense for any member of the Care Bear Family, the Care Bear Stare is a powerful beam of light which emanates from the user's belly. It is explained that the user must find their center and focus their emotions and their energy in order to successfully pull it off. The Stare can have a wide variety of effects depending on the intentions of the user and the base morality of the target. It can be used to illuminate surroundings, alter the target's emotional state or morality, nullify effects such as freezing and corruption, levitate objects, or simply harm the target. The Care Bear Stare has been shown to work on the Spirit, her Spell, and No Heart's shadows-- all of which needed to possess or otherwise take control of someone else in order to affect the corporeal world. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Bears Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Morality Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Water Users Category:Creation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Purification Users Category:Dream Users Category:Care Bears Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8